Before Labels were Made: Korrasami
by AvatarUncanon
Summary: A collections of the the (smut) works I'll be making for Korrasami Week. I'm working on capturing sensory details so let me know how well I do by dropping a review. Please Enjoy!


**Translucent Shirts and Black Panties**

Korra's fingers assaulted the keys of her laptop, each finger falling hard in endless strokes. What was she writing again? She wondered to herself as she attempted the opening paragraph of her research paper once more.

She stared at the words. Her eyes slightly watering. She heard the water cut in the bathroom and remembered she had a roommate. Her eyes flicked to the window at her side.

"Shit." She muttered, the sun had just begun to rise and she hadn't gotten so much as ten minutes of sleep.

Asami swung the bathroom door open and Korra glanced her way.

She wore a white crinkled shirt that formed to her damp body. Her legs were bare except for her black panties that shown through the damp white shirt. She ran a towel through her lush black locks of hair before catching a few lose strands and pushing them behind her ear. She stood with her abnormally perfect posture and sniffed the cold Republic City winter air pressing through the open window. A warmth spread to Korra's cheeks. Regardless of how tired she was she found room in her minds eye to commit the image of Asami's damp hair to memory.

"Shit." She said again realizing she'd been staring for a bit too long and looked away.

Asami smiled warmly at her friend. The dorm room itself was dark; the only light the luminescent glow of Korra's laptop. Outside the windows parted curtains the night's endless blue faded soft pink.

Asami gracefully stepped towards her roommate, "Still no luck?"

"It's this damned opening paragraph." Korra confirmed, glancing sidelong at the girl as she approached. Asami flung the damp towel over a nearby chair.

"Maybe I can help," Asami gave a reassuring grin and placed a hand on the corner of Korra's desk. She began to read the paper. "This is the same topic my ex chose. I helped him with his paper, too... Let's see." She bit her lip, and then snaked her arms at Korra's flanks, allowing her fingers to hover over the keyboard.

Korra swallowed, her back stiffened, the scent filling her nose suddenly blotting out all other thoughts. Pomegranate. She'd shared the bathroom long enough to know her roommate's pungent scent of body soap. The scent was accented in something else. A harder scent. Lavender.

Asami's damp hair that rebelliously splayed over her shoulder blade smelled like warm lavender. With this realization Korra's breath caught, her stomach clenched, and she swallowed once more to suffocate the unintentional moan that Asami's simple closeness elicited from her body.

She'd laid in that dorm for so many nights. Most of them alone. Most of them looking at the empty bed across the room and wondering what Asami was doing. most of them wondering why she wasn't allowed to fall asleep to the sound of Asami's breaths. With her mind on the dark curls flowing from Asami's scalp, those green eyes with silver speckles, the thin lips hidden beneath seductive red tones. She'd spent lonely lights with these thoughts making a mental cacophony of desire in her mind and when it came too much sometimes she'd allow her hand to move beneath the sheets…

It was more than sex though. She knew that. She knew it was genuine admiration for Asami's ability to invent. It was genuine admiration for her ambition to be in a program dominated by men. It was genuine admiration of the way text scrolled across her computer screen as Asami finished the opening paragraph in mere seconds of pure brilliance.

These were the things that made Asami leaning her chest into Korra that much more overpowering.

Asami skimmed Korra's paper. Asked her a few questions and made a few corrections, "You should run grammar and spell check," Korra could feel Asami's jaw open and close on her shoulder. She could feel her breaths, still a bit warm from the hot shower water. Images of Asami's pale skin consumed by water filled Korra's mind. Images of Asami in the shower, water rushing over every polished curve in her body.

She bit back the thoughts with bitter disdain, but they resurfaced all the same. She'd never be able to rid her mind of Asami.

Carried by gravity, water dripped from Asami's hair, plummeting downward until it collided with korra's nose where it crawl over her skin.

Her eyes flickered to the girl above her then and she found Asami's hands, poise to type once again hovered mid-motion over the keyboard. Her tongue pressed flat between her teeth and pass a minty fragrence of toothpaste into Korra's nostrils. Asami's eyes rest on the water now pushing over Korra's nose. She watched it creep falling to Korra's lips where it livened her parched lips.

She watched Asami's iris's take in every crack and crevice of her lips and her hands pulled back from the keyboard. She noted how Asami's eyes seemed to glaze over with something unrecognizable as they cemented to Korra's mouth.

Without thinking Korra's hand rose and captured the loose lock of hair that the water had fallen free from. But her hand didn't stop there. It continued upward, needling into the dark mangled mess of hair. She felt the chair begin to revolve and face Asami as the black haired beauty face ventured downward and Korra extended her neck to meet her.

Slowly Asami managed to pry her eyes from Korra's mouth and they crept to her eyes. As one another's eyes lidded, their irises drifted downward and their mouths closed in on one another's.

Korra's thoughts briefly drifted to the coffee she'd drank to stay awake. Just as quickly as the thoughts came they were suffocated by the all consuming taste of mint, and the soft sensation of Asami's lower lip folding up against her own.

Korra's chair swiveled as her roommate's hands trek her body shoulders to neck. Her pulse against the palm of Asami's hand pumped faster with every passing moment of deep embrace.

A dual began between mint and coffee as Asami came to rest her knee on the side of Korra's leg. By time her second foot had left the floor and her knee tucked around Korra's thigh Korra's hands had found their way around Asami's back. The chair tipped back ever slightly where it rest against the desk.

Asami's slick hair sloppily fell against her back where Korra's fingers wound into the curls and locked the body against her own.

"Korra," Asami expelled her name breathily, "You're biting too hard."

Korra pulled her teeth from Asami's lip.

"It's your fault." Korra pulled away, trailing her nose to Asami's neck before she allowed her teeth to discover the soft of Asami's ear. She bit the flesh hard and pulled. Asami sharply gasped and her fist clenched into Korra's short hair, "You taste too good."


End file.
